


love me on the sly

by MiniNephthys



Category: 1bitHeart (Video Game)
Genre: Cousin Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4686986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanashi takes drastic measures to get Mikado to stop putting himself down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love me on the sly

**Author's Note:**

> It's a trash ship PWP. What is there to say?

When Nanashi is rough on himself, that’s just natural. But when Mikado is rough on himself, Nanashi doesn’t really like it. He doesn’t see why such a brilliant guy who’s so dedicated to working for others should insult himself so much.

But Nanashi’s already tried everything he could think of when Mikado starts insulting himself, so unless he resorts to drastic measures, he doesn’t think Mikado will ever like himself.

Drastic measures. Drastic measures… It might make things worse if it doesn’t work, but what about…?

“Thinking about something?” Mikado asks from the other side of the couch, stirring Nanashi from his reverie.

“Oh, uh, nothing important!” Nanashi says. “Don’t worry about it!”

Mikado chuckles. “I see. Well, it’s probably not worth sharing with someone like me, anyway.”

That’s the kind of put-down that Nanashi doesn’t like. There’s no time like the present to try out his plan of attack, so Nanashi scoots across the couch towards Mikado.

“Hm, Nanashi, what-”

Nanashi kisses him.

Nanashi has never kissed someone before, and he knows he won’t be very good at it. He doesn’t try to do anything challenging, therefore: just a soft, closed-mouth press of lips to lips.

When he pulls away, he notices that Mikado has completely stopped smiling in favor of staring at him with wide eyes. He doesn’t remember Mikado ever not smiling.

“I like you a lot,” Nanashi says. “And I know it doesn’t mean much coming from trash like me, but I really don’t like hearing you put yourself down all the time. It… I don’t know, I wish I could do something to help you be happy.”

He doesn’t usually want to be the reason for someone’s happiness, but Mikado is someone he can’t stand to see unhappy, either.

Mikado stares at him in total silence for a few moments, before weakly replying, “It looks like I can’t predict you as well as I thought.”

“That’s kind of a total non-answer…” says Nanashi. “Oh, does that mean you want to ignore what happened because it’s super gross and wrong? I can do that, I’m sorry about-”

He’s answered by Mikado holding Nanashi tight to his chest.

“Big bro?” asks Nanashi, looking up at him.

“It’s just because of the nature of our circumstances and it’s badly misinformed, but… Nobody said that to me before and meant it,” says Mikado, more to himself than to Nanashi. He’s trembling slightly.

“I don’t think it’s misinformed,” says Nanashi. “Well, obviously I wouldn’t think so, but I don’t think anyone else knows you as well as I do, big bro..”

“It’s true,” says Mikado. “No one’s spent as much time with me as you have, at least not here.” He loosens his grip on Nanashi so that Nanashi can pull back to face him properly. “...I hadn’t thought about this, but I don’t mind.”

Nanashi hadn’t thought it through either. He’d only been trying to cheer Mikado up, to convince him that one person, worthless though he was, cared about him.

He wonders if that’s the reason he’s leaning in to kiss Mikado again.

Even after a few minutes, Nanashi can’t really tell what Mikado likes, or if he’s just doing what he thinks will make Nanashi happy. Nanashi isn’t sure he wants to stop kissing him in order to ask. Mikado doesn’t seem much more experienced than himself, but kisses are fun even if they become wet and messy over time.

‘Fun’ might not be the right word, but Nanashi doesn’t have the right word for what makes him quiver like this, practically in Mikado’s lap now from how he’s been inching closer to him.

Mikado’s hands are warm even through the back of his hoodie, and Nanashi has a brief, wild thought that he’d prefer it to be off so he could feel him more directly. Taking off any clothes would be way too bold, though, so Nanashi suffers in silence. He runs his own hands lightly over the numbers on Mikado’s neck.

Mikado pulls away a fraction. “Are they weird?” he asks.

Vehemently, Nanashi shakes his head. “They fit you really well! I can’t imagine you without them, it would be like… you not being you!”

“I’ll take that as a compliment then.” Mikado chuckles lightly, and Nanashi counts it as a small victory.

Nanashi’s joyful thoughts are cut short when Mikado curls a hand over Nanashi’s thigh, and Nanashi takes a sharp breath.

“Please tell me if there’s something you don’t want,” Mikado says, toying with the hem of Nanashi’s shirt. “I’d rather not have to do any mind-reading.”

“Me neither,” says Nanashi, more weakly than he would usually say it. He lets his hoodie slip off and fall to the floor. “I-I’ll definitely say something.”

Nanashi’s hoodie is soon joined by his shirt. The air is slightly cool, but Mikado’s hands are warm. Nanashi’s felt Mikado’s hands before, but they never made him quiver like this, or made him gasp so.

Mikado’s mouth is even hotter than his hands. He leaves small kisses over Nanashi’s neck, then down his pale chest, then his stomach. Briefly, he dips his tongue into Nanashi’s belly button, making him laugh. Then, after pulling Nanashi’s uniform pants down, he moves lower still.

Nanashi makes a choked noise that he thinks he wouldn’t be very proud of if there was anyone but Mikado around to hear it. “Big bro, that’s, that’s--!”

“Is that alright?” Mikado asks, looking up at him. When Nanashi nods, too dazed to answer out loud, Mikado says, “Lie back, please.”

Nanashi does. His underwear joins the pile of clothes on the floor.

Mikado seems to know how to do this a little better than he knows how to kiss, or at least it’s harder to mess this part up: his tongue sends shivers down Nanashi’s spine. When Mikado takes the head in his mouth and lightly begins to suck on it, Nanashi buries his hands in Mikado’s hair without even thinking about it.

There’s no point in saying that it feels amazing. He’s hardly even done this to himself, and the heat of Mikado’s mouth around him is a hundred times better than anything he could manage alone. The way that Mikado looks up at him every so often, to check if he’s doing alright, somehow makes it feel even better.

Nanashi doesn’t last very long. Once he’s recovered enough to think and not just lie bonelessly against the couch, he hopes Mikado wasn’t expecting him to.

“Big bro,” he says. “Let me.”

“You don’t really have to…” says Mikado. His jeans aren’t doing him any favors in hiding that he’s turned on, but he manages to keep his voice relatively steady. “I can take care of it myself, really.”

“I want to though! Uh, I mean, if you’re okay with it,” says Nanashi, remembering after a moment that he can’t be too pushy or Mikado will just let him do whatever he wants.

“...Only if you want to,” says Mikado, and unbuckles his belt.

Nanashi, eager to help, gets Mikado’s jeans down, followed by his underwear, and… wow, that’s a lot more intimidating when it’s not just a vague outline through his pants. He thinks about getting his mouth around that and gulps.

“Second thoughts?” Mikado asks, gently. “It’s okay.”

“Are hands alright?” Nanashi asks. Mikado nods, and Nanashi lets out a sigh of relief.

It feels a lot like his own, so the texture isn’t weird or anything, but the angle is kind of strange, and Nanashi wouldn’t claim to be a master of getting off in the first place. Nanashi doesn’t have anything besides spit to make it easier, either, but that should be enough. It’s usually enough for him, anyway.

He keeps looking between Mikado’s face to see how he’s doing and Mikado’s cock to see what he’s doing. Eventually he stops looking up, going by the soft gasps and murmurs of his name to encourage him.

It surprises him when Mikado finishes fairly quickly, but now he’s sure Mikado won’t tease him for his own early climax. He grabs a tissue from the tale and wipes off his hand.

“I like you a lot,” says Nanashi, again, because he thinks it needs some repeating.

Mikado doesn’t immediately answer, but he does smile a little differently than usual. His eyes are softer, and Nanashi thinks maybe he’s done something good for once.


End file.
